1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and to a power consumption control method for use in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various battery-powerable mobile personal computers, such as notebook personal computers, have been developed. In addition, a mobile personal computer, which incorporates a receiving device such as a TV tuner that receives video signals from outside, has recently been developed.
In the mobile personal computer incorporating the receiving device, however, the power consumption increases by an amount corresponding to the power that is consumed by the receiving device. Consequently, the battery-powerable time period of the personal computer decreases.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-234582 discloses a technique for reducing power consumption of a TV tuner. In the tuner device disclosed in KOKAI 11-234582, when an antenna is not connected to a tuner circuit, the tuner device is powered off.
In general, however, a personal computer executes various application programs, other than an application program for TV viewing/listening. Even when the antenna is connected to the personal computer, the user is not necessarily viewing/listening to the TV. In this case, power is needlessly consumed by the TV tuner device.